


You've Been a Bad Boy

by Idk_ilove1D



Category: One Direction
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_ilove1D/pseuds/Idk_ilove1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is gay as hell but knows how to hide it, when only him and Harry are alone Niall decides to test Harry's sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a newbie here and I love to read and I have a lot of fun writing smut and I hope you guys enjoy it ! Follow me on ig : @/craicwithtommo. Kudos and feedback are appreciated!

Niall and Harry have been best mates since the X-Factor, but of course no one noticed because they're always too busy thinking about Larry, and never Narry. Which Niall shipped hard core. Now everyone was backstage from their last TMH tour, sweat and smell was everywhere and strong. But Niall came along with Harry to his and Louis' flat. Everyone had gone out, to celebrate, to be with friends friends or family. But both Harry and Niall stayed in, not wanting to go out. The blond boy had some plans in mind, but it couldn't be done since he knew as a fact that Harry was straight. He always dated girls and only girls. Niall had a rumor about dating Barbara but it wasn't true, since Niall is gay as hell but he know how to hide it very well. He could easily just wank off but Harry would hear his moaning and no it would be just a big mess. But he decided to go for it, the worst that could happen would be Harry asking what the heck Niall was doing and at the end he could just laugh it off and say he was testing Harry's loyalty.

The curly boy as usual was on his cell phone, on his twitter probably, sitting too comfortable in the couch for Niall's liking. He was straddling Harry in a blink of an eye, so he wouldn't have time to think twice about it. Harry was still looking at his phone that was on his hands behind Niall's back.

"Could you move please? I'm trying to do something."  
The boy just decided to ignore Harry's request as he surrounded Harry's head with his arms, quickly lowering his head to the other boy's neck. He started kissing the skin, slowly, trying to find the spot that made the boy go weak on his knees.

"Niall please would you move? What are you doing?" The taller boy said trying to push Niall away, as Niall was about to give up, his teeth scrapped a sensitive part of Harry's neck, making the boy relax and let a low moan escape his mouth. Niall won. He started to kiss the skin again, nipping, sucking and licking the soft flesh that was now purple. Harry was already a moaning mess under Niall, whom only mad things worse as he started grinding on the other boy's hips, making both of them moan in pleasure.

"N-Niall stop. I'm s-straight." The boy tried and failed to sound confident. Niall started roaming his hands through Harry's body, finding the hard on, and palming it roughly through his jeans. Niall hummed in agreement, not having heard a single word, as he was too concentrated on his duty. He stopped kissing Harry's neck and looked straight into the green ones, before he knew about it, Niall had already leaned in, pressing their lips together. It was a complete different feeling for Harry, his eyes widened in shock, but he also felt a tingly sensation on his tummy, the roughness and softness of lips pressed against his was a totally new feeling, and he was absolutely amazed with it. He relaxed into Niall's touch and kissed him back, both tongues fighting for dominance, but at the same time, it was a loving and sweet kiss. Harry moaned into Niall's mouth, making the blond smirk once again in victory. He pulled away from the kiss to get some air, as soon as he did he felt Harry's hard on press ion on his own. He smiled sweetly as he lowered himself to his knees, taking his time to get rid of the clothing that was keeping him away from his prize. Once out of it, Harry threw it somewhere in the room, watching Niall in amazement as he pumped his shaft slowly, teasingly. Harry threw his head back in pleasure, closing his eyes.   
"Niall p-please." The boy begged for more contact.  
"Hmmm." Niall agreed as he took Harry's length into his moth for once, without warning. The curly boy screamed in pleasure as he felt Niall hollowing his cheeks, his cock feeling tight and warmness around it. Niall felt Harry's dick twitch and he pulled away with a loud pop, hearing Harry whine at the loss of contact.   
Harry opened his eyes and looked down, Niall had a messy hair with pink, plump lips, red almost. He moaned at the sight in front of him. He got up and gripped Niall's hair, making the boy moan, since he had a pain kink, and now that Harry knew, he would use it on his favor. He pushed Niall into the bed and smirked, walking to Louis' closet ( they shared a flat ) getting a few things from his mate's black box. He knew Louis was gay so he was sure Louis wouldn't mind if he borrowed a few things. He got what he needed and closed the box, and he put it back on its safe place. He turned around to see Niall fully naked, pumping his dick slowly. Harry had to bite his lower lip to keep a moan from escaping.

"You've been a bad boy Niall. Touching me when I told you not to. And know you're touching yourself without my consent. Tsk tsk tsk." He got to the bed and straddled Niall, making the boy whimper at Harry's sudden dominance. Harry lowered himself and sat on Niall's thighs. He held a round object in front of the blond boy, making his eyes widen in horror.

"N-no, Harry p-please don't please!" Niall tried to squirm away, but Harry was faster, and he placed the cock ring in one swift movement.

"You've been a naughty, naughty boy, so now you're getting your punishment." He said as he tied Niall's wrists to the headboard, and slowly lowered his mouth to the other boy's ear.

"Lou is gonna be here soon, so, if you make one single noise, I'll stop." He said smirking to himself as Niall nodded furiously. 

"Good boy." Harry cooed and gripped Niall's cock firmly as he pumped it quickly. The blond boy had to bite his lip until it drew blood to stop a moan from escaping as his back arched. His body was glistening in sweat from the arousal building already. His orgasm was there already, but the cock ring was keeping him from his release, he wanted nothing but to scream and shout at Harry but he knew better, and that would only make things worse. Niall's body was trembling and his shaft ached for Release so much it hurt. 

"You won't be coming for a long while, so hang on love." Harry said with a deep, low, raspy voice as he stopped his movements on Niall's cock, making the boy beneath him whimper at the loss of contact, his eyes were shedding tears and his mouth trembled badly. He just wanted to cum.

Harry stood up and went to the hidden box one more time, grabbing a Bottle of lube and walking back to bed. He sat on the end of it and squirted a small amount on his fingers before closing the bottle and throwing it somewhere on the room. He rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them, on attempt of making the clear liquid warm for Niall, only remembering that it wasn't going to matter, because his plan was to wreck Niall. 

"Bring your knees to your chest for me baby." Harry said and Niall did so, shaking and whimpering lowly on the process. Harry brought his slick finger to Niall's rim, circling the muscle before pushing one finger in. Niall let a deep throaty moan escape his lips but Harry pretended he didn't listen, too turned on with the whole situation. He started pumping the finger fast, and with no warning he pushed a second, and a third, pumping fast and hard, he knew he found Niall's prostate when his hips jerked upwards, wanting more contact.

"Right there?" Harry asked this time slowing his motions, pumping slow and deep, making Niall's mind spin with pleasure.

"I want you to scream my name. Let the whole neighborhood know who you belong to." Harry said again, and as soon as he finished his sentence Niall was screaming, crying and shaking beneath him.

"Harry! P-please I need to cum. Please!" Niall begged and Harry decided he had been a good boy, while still pumping three fingers inside he slid the cock ring off, and Niall came all over his stomach, chanting Harry's name like a mantra, Harry pumped Niall through his orgasm, only to see the blond boy spasm every now and then. Harry later besides Niall, cuddling with him, bringing the boy closer to his chest, only to notice his still hard and throbbing cock, but he could take care of it later, this afternoon was all about Niall.

"I love you." Niall said, not even registering what came out of his mouth until it was too late, nevertheless he smiled to himself, feeling safe inside Harry's arms.

"I love you too." The brunette said before both of them drifted into sleep.


End file.
